This invention relates to a sanitary spittoon, especially a disposable sanitary spittoon of low cost.
Conventional spittoons have some disadvantages. For example, they are quite expensive and thus not considered to be disposable. Therefore, they often need to be cleaned. In addition, if it is knocked over inadvertently, the liquid content therein is apt to flow out. These are really undesirable.